


Scoring Goals and Game Wins

by Alibae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Lance's mom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, NB!Shiro, Other, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans girl!Allura, Trans girl!Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibae/pseuds/Alibae
Summary: Shiro is a single parent taking care of his younger brother Keith after their parents die, but it's hard being the only trans parent you know and working two jobs to provide for your sibling. Keith's soccer game is today, and Shiro meets Allura, another openly trans parent and he's struck head over heels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Midnight, my Secret Santa from the Voltron Amino; Nia, who is desperately in love with Shallura and told me that she loves me when I said I was writing this fic; and to KT, the most amazing datemate who pulled long nights with me while I wrote this.

Dating is hard when you’re a single parent. Dating is even harder when you’re a nonbinary single parent. People were a little more understanding when your Tragic Backstory™ revealed that your kid is actually your little brother, and that your parents had died just two years prior, leaving you to take care of him, but nonetheless you were a single parent. With single parent duties like taking your kid to school, buying them food and clothes, and basically not having a social life, or a love life, because of it. You tried to make friends with some of the parents of Keith’s friends, but all of them seemed to be so much older with their lives put together. People in their thirties to forties, who had been married and wanted kids from the start, whose thirteen-year-olds had both parents, even if some were divorced, and siblings not twelve years their senior that were just trying to get by with raising them and working a full-time job with a part-time on the side. And all of the parents were cis. You found it more comforting to hang out with some same-sex parents who at least had the comforting feeling of never asking you why you would wear makeup, paint your nails, or wear feminine clothing on occasion like some other parents would, but you still felt lonely in the parenting world, dealt a tragic hand in life between your parents dying, having to take care of your brother so he wouldn’t end up in foster care, and trying to live your life as an out enby. The stress was killing you, but you had to keep going for Keith. He needed you, and some days that’s all that would make you get out of bed.

You contemplated getting out of bed this Saturday morning. You had work, but not until later in the evening. In your small apartment you could hear the TV in the living room from your bedroom, and you knew Keith must be awake by now. It was rare you ever had the chance to sleep in, naturally being an early riser and also being busy as fuck all the time, but looking at the clock told you it was 10 a.m. and that you should probably get your ass up. You slumped your way out of bed and through your small living room to the kitchen, waving sleepily at Keith while getting a glass of tap water. Keith was sitting on the thrifted couch you had acquired a few years ago when you had gotten the apartment, playing Battlefield 1 on your shared PS4 already dressed in… his soccer uniform. Shit. You looked at your weekly agenda that hung on your fridge and clear as day “Keith’s soccer game: 2pm, practice: noon” was circled under today’s date. You had totally forgotten. Thankfully, you didn’t have to go into work until 6pm that night, but Keith might have to walk or find a ride home from the game if there was any sort of delay or after party.

“Keith, did you already eat something?” you called from the kitchen.  
“Yeah don’t worry I made some cereal and toast,” he replied, not looking away from the TV  
“You’re gonna need some protein for your game later.”  
“I’ll eat some trail mix or something I’ll be fine.”  
“Keith-”  
“Shiro, I’m fine, I promise.”

The last response was a little too quick, a little too sharp. You didn’t want to pry the subject too much but you were always worried about Keith. Losing your parents was hard enough on you, but you couldn’t imagine how Keith felt, he was still so much younger than you. You put down the milk and cereal you were about to fix for yourself and went into the living room, resting your hand on Keith’s shoulder. He pretended not to notice you there.

“Hey Keith what’s wrong?”  
He let out a sigh and paused his game, accepting defeat. “Yeah I’m just worried about the game. There’s this new kid on our team, Lance, and for some reason he just… bothers me. It’s like he’s always trying to one-up me for no reason and it’s really getting on my nerves. I’ve barely even talked to the kid! And the worst part is… he’s not even mean about it, he’s really nice. He’s just a prick and-”  
You couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Keith could be a little overdramatic sometimes and watching him tell you about the new kid and seeing him get peeved over something silly like a little competition was cute and funny to you.  
Keith saw you laughing and stopped his rant over Lance, “What’s so /fucking/ funny, Shiro?”  
You couldn’t stop from full-blown cheesing at him “That’s what you’re so upset about?”  
He gave you a look like you had two heads, “Yes, he’s annoying the shit out of me!”  
“Maybe he’s just trying to get your attention, Keith”  
“Why would he want to do that?”  
“I don’t know, he’s a new kid. Maybe he’s trying to make friends. Maybe he likes you.”  
Keith blushed at the suggestion that the new kid might like him. “N-no way, he’s an asshole!”  
You shrugged and walked away, needing to shower and get ready to go. “You never know, Keith. Anyways I have to get ready. We will leave in an hour.” Keith nodded and you smiled and shook your head in fondness as you walked away to get ready.

\--------------------------------------

After your shower you stood looking at your closet, deciding what to wear. Given that the weather outside was fairly chilly, with it being late autumn and all, you went with a cute outfit you could wear later to your shift at LUSH: a white button-up with a peter pan style collar, black skinny dress pants, and a pair of short gray heeled boots. A chunky maroon sweater completed your look and promised you would stay warm with the current weather. After finishing your makeup to match, you called out for Keith to get his stuff so that the two of you could leave. Looking at your watch, you were five minutes early. Perfect.  
Keith came running down the hall, game bag in tow and ran out the door. “You look good,” he called back at you as he barrelled down the stairs to your apartment, obviously excited about getting to practice. Keith was used to seeing you dress in more gender-neutral or feminine fashions depending on the day. You were about his age when you discovered you were nonbinary, after all, so he had grown up with you like this. Though you didn’t know for sure, you hoped it helped shaped his worldview and made him kinder to others that are different than what he’s used to. You smiled and locked the door to your apartment, making sure you had your phone and wallet in your shoulder bag as you followed Keith down the stairs to practice.

\------------------------------------

Pulling up to the high school in your old Camry, you realized that you forgot to eat and had left your milk on the counter in the kitchen. Too late to go back now, you sighed and accepted the fact it would spoil and they you might have some time to pick up fast food on your way to work. Oh well. Keith took a swish from his water and bolted out of your car as soon as you had parked. “Don’t wear yourself out!” you called after him to no avail. You locked your car and headed to the grass field the school used as a combination football/soccer field.

Kids and coaches were running about everywhere, getting ready for practice by warming up. You could tell that keith was already in The Zone™, dribbling the ball back and forth and focused on drowning out everything else. You decided that you wouldn’t bother him or the coach, instead opting to talk with some of the parents that were already there. Practice didn’t start for another five or ten minutes, so not many parents or guardians were there yet, but a couple of your favorite parents were there with their kids so you made your way to them. 

Samuel Holt saw you first and smiled and waved in your direction, “Shiro! It’s so nice to see you! We saw Keith and were wondering where you were.” At the mention of your name, several others turned in your direction, also smiling. Margaret Holt, Sam’s wife, and Matt Holt, their son that you were actually very close to, both embraced you in a hug. You laughed and tried shake hands with Hunk’s dads while still trapped in a hug by two-fourths of the Holt family. Maybe this game wouldn’t tire out your emotional energy like you thought it would.

You started to catch up with Matt first. You definitely were not expecting to see him here today. Matt was in his senior year of college and you thought he would be locked up in his dorm studying for midterms. “You have to take a break sometimes, you know. I’d go crazy if I didn’t. Katie’s game was the perfect excuse to come home for a bit and relax,” he informed you. If life had gone a little differently for the both of you, you might still be dating Matt. You both had started dating when you were in college together. You were in your senior year then and Matt a sophomore. You met the classically silly rom-com way of bumping into each other in the hallway of the engineering building. A few apologies, texts, and hookups later and you were dating. You dated for a year and a half before your parents died and you needed space. Space from a relationship, space from Matt, space from everyone but Keith, who was all that mattered now. Matt understood, offering you and your broken family any help you could possibly need from his own family.  
The Holts have been so kind to you these past few years you don’t know if you could ever repay them. Margaret was a stay-at-home mom and when you worked double shifts, she offered taking Keith to school and practice. Katie was probably Keith’s best friend, and out of all the families of Keith’s friends, The Holts came the closest to understanding your life as a trans person. Katie absolutely admired and adored you. She was trans herself and seeing you be yourself made her smile every time she saw you. You looked out at the field and spotted Katie. Her eyes caught yours and she started beaming. “Pidge!” coach Coran called at her, “You have to keep focused!” She rolled her eyes and went back to practice, and you went back to your conversations with the other parents and Matt.

Thirty minutes into the allotted practice time, all the parents and kids you recognized from previous games and other school functions were there, chattering and laughing with each other, but suddenly out of the corner of the field you saw two figures: a mother and her child. The kid was dressed in the same soccer uniform Keith and the other boys (plus Katie) were wearing, but you had never seen him before. His mother was wheeling a cooler behind her and smiling at some of the other parents, who were waving in her direction. Some of the parents, however, were scoffing and by their body language and the way they spoke to each other, you could tell they did not like this woman, whoever she was.

“Lance,” coach Coran called from the middle of the field where the other kids were already practicing, “You’re a whole thirty minutes late now!” Coran was scolding the kid, but had a smile on his face. So this was the infamous Lance that Keith had been telling you about this morning. “Sorry coach!” Lance called back, “We ran a little late making some snacks for everyone.” At the mention of snacks, the kids all perked up. Calls of “Snacks? Coach can we take a break?” and “Oh what kind of snacks? Thanks Lance” ran through the team. Coran sighed, accepting his defeat. “Okay, you kids have been working really hard, you all can take a break and get snacks.” The kids all raced towards Lance’s mom, who opened up the cooler and started to hand out little baggies of trail mix with a juice box. Some parents rolled their eyes and walked away, but people like the Holts and the Garetts were starting to walk toward her and make friendly chatter. 

You turned to Matt, “Have you ever met her before?”  
“Not in the slightest,” he replied, looking just as confused as you.  
“Well your parents really seem to like her.” As you said this Margaret had embraced the woman in a hug much like she had done to you earlier. You decided that if the Holts liked her, then you probably would too and you started to walk towards the crowd gathering around the woman, gesturing for Matt to follow too.

Upon getting closer, you realized that seeing her from a distance did no justice to how beautiful she was up close. Her long hair was pure white and cascaded in long, loose curls down her back. Her bangs were parted and swept away from her face to be pinned together at the back, two curls framing each side of her face, perfectly resting against her cheekbones. She looked like a queen, and she held her presence like one even with the rude parents snubbing her appearance. She looked up at you and Matt and gave a gentle smile, gracefully extending her hand to shake yours first. You met her handshake, keeping your cool exterior but feeling like your knees might fall out from under you at any moment. Why were you even so nervous? You never got this nervous around any of the parents, even the hardcore religious ones.

“It’s so very nice to meet you,” she greeted in the sweetest British accent you had ever heard. “You must be Keith’s brother. You two look so much alike.” She turned to Matt next, shaking his hand just as she did yours, “And you must be Pidge’s brother. You two look exactly alike! If you weren’t several years apart I would believe you to be twins.” The three of you laughed and she handed each of the parents around her a juice box and trail mix. Since forgetting to eat that morning, you were grateful for the snack. After she had finished handing out treats, you tried to catch her attention.

“Excuse me, miss, but I don’t think I caught your name in the commotion.”  
She turned to you at the sound of your voice and smiled. Now that she was standing straight and not hunched over a cooler you could see how tall she was, about six inches taller than you with the heels she was wearing. She looked very young for having a twelve-year-old son, no older than thirty.  
“Allura, and I don’t believe I caught your name either.”  
“Shiro. Thanks for the trail mix, it’s really good.”  
“No problem, I just wanted to make sure that Lance’s new friends had something to hold them over until after the game was over. I accidentally bought too much, so I thought I might as well make some for the parents as well.”

Katie at that moment ran over and hugged Allura’s side, her small frame barely reaching her waist. “Thank you so much Miss Allura!” she yelled before running back off to the field to continue practice. A chorus of “thank you” rang out throughout the boys on the team. Allura continued to smile brightly, sweeping a curl of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. “You are all very welcome!”

Allura was as sweet as she was beautiful and you enjoyed chatting with her throughout the practice and when the game was destined to start, you sat right next to her in the grass, cheering the team along with her. You watched Lance make a pass to Keith, who then made a pass to Katie, who then scored a goal against the opposing team. Everyone from your team stood up and cheered for her. When you sat back down, Allura turned to you.

“So I hear that Lance and Keith have a bit of a rivalry going on.”  
You snickered, “Yeah Keith told me about Lance always trying to one-up him in practice, but they seem to work together pretty well when on the same team.” You watched the two boys hi-five each other and then Katie while passing each other on the field.  
“Lance has a hard time making friends, and sometimes expresses that through competition, but he’s really a good kid.”  
“I don’t doubt that. Even Keith says how nice he is to everyone.”  
“Sometimes taking care of a kid by yourself is tough… but I know I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”  
“... I know the feeling.”

The two of you sat in silence for a bit, just watching the game. The opposing team tried to score a couple of goals on your team, but goalie Hunk was having none of it, blocking every single shot and directing the ball perfectly back to his teammates. Katie ended up scoring two more goals on the other team before halftime, smiling brighter each time.

“She’s really good, no doubt she’s going to grow up into a lovely woman,” you said to Allura.  
“I’ve barely met her and I’m already so proud of her. I remember what it was like being trans at her age. She’s doing much better than I did,” Allura replied with a smile.  
You perked up at the last bit, surprised and excited to know you had some solidarity with another parent. “You’re trans too?” you asked her.  
She nodding knowingly, “Yes, and Pidge told me that you are too, she admires you, you know.”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m glad that she has a couple of people to look up to now. I haven’t met another trans parent here, I’m really glad to know someone else that knows what it’s like.”

Allura and you chatted about whatever came up for the rest of the game, cheering excitedly when your team won and running out to the field to greet the victors. You gave Keith, Katie, Hunk, and even Lance a hug, ecstatically telling each of them how well they did. You looked at the time on your watch. It was now five and you had to run off to work. You told Keith to stay safe and that you would see him later before giving him a pat on the shoulder and turning to Allura, “Would you be able to take Keith home? He can hang out for however long you two are here I don’t mind.”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure!”  
“Also…” you continued, blushing slightly but keeping calm, “Can I get your number?”  
Allura smiled, “Of course, Shiro.”

The two of you switched phones and after she put her number in yours, you slipped your phone into your pocket, waving everyone goodbye as you ran off to your car. Once you had started your car, you pulled out your phone to text Allura quickly.

“It was so nice to meet you, see you again sometime?”  
You noticed that she had put a pink emoji heart next to her name in your contacts. Your phone buzzed as you were driving to work.

“It’s a date,” the text read, and you smiled the whole way to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may or may not add onto this story, but please leave your thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism in the comments section. I love all of you!!! If any of you want to follow me on tumblr my user is soysombra.tumblr.com


End file.
